Roomies
by Winkle Tink
Summary: A 7-day log of Remus and Sirius living together. Tell me what you think and I'll write more.


ROOMIES  
  
Monday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,   
Today Sirius came over and said he was going to stay over my house for a while. He came in at around 6:45 this evening. It was a good thing the moon wasn't full yet. Otherwise he'd probably get hurt if he found me in the bathroom as a werewolf. We had a quiet dinner of mac and cheese. Then we played with my Exploding Snap set until it was bedtime. I let Sirius take my bed while I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. I wonder what I'll have for breakfast tomorrow.  
  
Signed,  
  
Remus  
  
Sirius: Yo! Today I went to Remus's house. He was busy rearranging the order of his dragon figurines on the book case when I barged in. We had somewhat stale noodles and cheddar for supper. Then we played Exploding Snap due to the boredom. I won six rounds in a row. Remus won two. I slept in his bed while he slept on the floor. I think I'll thank him for the shelter by cooking breakfast tomorrow.   
Smell you later, Sirius.  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
This morning Sirius was so kind to cook breakfast. He made blueberry pancakes and sausages. He picked the blueberries from my garden. After that I jad to go to Diagon Alley yo get some stuff. Sirius said he'd house sit for me. When I got back at noon, I found the house clean and spotless. Sirius must have cleaned up while I was gone. I found Sirius out in the backyard as a dog. He wanted me to give him a bath, so I did. I had fun scrubbing his dark colored fur. We both got terribly wet during the process.  
  
Signed,  
  
Remus  
  
Sirius: Hey! Today I cooked breakfast and cleaned the house while Remus went shopping and gave me a bath.  
Sirius.  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
I am writing to you early because once again tonight is a full moon. I'll have to lock myself in the bathroom again because Sirius isn't good at potions either. He said he'll guard the bathroom as a dog while I'm in there. He is so nice to me. He'll even cook dinner so I could prepare for my transformation.  
  
Signed,  
  
Remus   
  
Sirius: Right now I am sitting in the hall across from Remus's bathroom. He recently went in there and turned into a werewolf. I hear a soft, almost snoring noise. Remus's probably snoozing. I hope he doesn't get agitated during the night and break down the door. I am staying up all night incase he does. I'm on my second cup of coffee now.  
Please stay up, Sirius.  
  
  
Thursday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
I feel so tired and sick. Last night was tough. Sirius said I didn't do anything bad. That's good. I hope he didn't have a hard time staying up. I found my stash of coffee beans smaller than how it was yesterday. Sirius had to do my chores while I rested. Two more days and then I'll have another 27 days of freedom before this happens again. I wonder how long Sirius is staying? When I'm better, I think I'll get him an Easy-to-Learn Potions cook book.  
  
Signed,  
  
Remus  
  
Sirius: (No entry)  
  
  
Friday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
Sirius is filling up the bathtub with water incase the werewolf gets thirsty. He also put some left over fried chicken near the sink. I'm getting myself ready too. I'll have to wear one of my old robes tonight. I don't want to ruin the new ones I got on Tuesday. Sirius is making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. I think I'll go to to the bathroom now. Wish me luck and Sirius luck.  
  
Signed,   
  
Remus   
  
Sirius: Remus is howling. I wonder if he found the chicken? There really is nothing to do when he's a werewolf. I took some of Remus's books along with my coffee to keep me from getting bored. There's this one book about-  
  
  
Saturday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
Last night I broke down the bathroom door. Sirius said he stopped me before I could do any more damage. He spent the rest of the evening alert, not once taking an eye off me. He's so brave. I hope I didn't bite him. He's repairing the bathroom door and whatever I broke. He's working so hard to keep me happy and safe. I'm definitely making it up to him by getting him that cook book. He'll nbeed a break during the next full moon. I think I'll gift wrap it too. He deserves a reward.   
  
Signed,  
  
Remus   
  
Sirius: Remus was a bad boy last night. He ruined his bathroom. I have to make the repairs because he was too exhausted to do it himself. The poor thing. It's really tough to be a werewolf. It's harder than being an escaped convict on the run, though I am not the real culprit. I'm glad last night was the last full moon of the month. Then I'll be able to relax until next month. Chow, Sirius.  
  
  
Sunday  
  
Remus: Dear Diary,  
Today I went to Diagon Alley to get Sirius's present. I wrapped it up while I was there. I wanted to surprise Sirius when I got home. I left it on the bedside table near my bed. When he found it he asked if it was for him. When he opened it he was so happy he hugged me. I don't think I remember having Sirius hug me like that. He siad he'll learn how to make the Wolfsbane Potion right away so we wouldn't have a hectic night during the next full moon.  
  
Signed,  
  
Remus   
  
Sirius: I'm so happy!!! Remus got me this book on how to perfect my potion skills. He probably got it for me because he didn't want me to get hurt the next he becomes a werewolf. Then we could have a fun time like the old days again. I really, really like my present. I think I'll go read the book now. Bye, Sirius.  
  
More to come (maybe)...   
  
  
  



End file.
